A Star Shall Shine Over The Sea of Rhûn
by Orientalrose
Summary: Lenivioyna, an Easterling girl who now must continue the task once appointed to her mother by the two blue wizards to try and help save the fate of Middle Earth. Seeking the guidance of the Fellowship and earning their trust will be difficult, acceptance will be hard especially when falling in love unknowingly with a certain elf, after all - who would trust the enemy?


_***Author's note:**__** Hello everyone, so this is my first EVER fanfic and it's been in my mind for so long I am relieved it's finally here ready to share with you all. I have taken a risk by choosing to have my main character come from Rhûn and be part of the Easterling race so I must apologize in advance for not having 100% accuracy or in depth knowledge about the location/culture etc. Most of the material will come from the movies /a little from the books / Names and places are fictional and come from a mix of Turkish/Siberian/Mongolian language roots - I have many things planned for this story and I cannot wait to hear what you think about it so far, please review, I would love to hear your thoughts/opinions : )**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own LOTR or related information on the Easterlings/Sea of Rhûn. I just love the EPICness of the JRR world!**

_-Time frame: (LOTR) Just before Frodo is taken to Rivendell to be healed by Lord Elrond after being stabbed by the Morgul Blade-_

**Prologue**

"Oyna! Oyna!" cried Yilkiz running towards her from behind their house.

She stopped when noticing Oyna boot into life suddenly and turn around to face her.

"What?" said Onya annoyingly.

"Ana says to hurry up, you must return back quickly!" she yelled and ran back inside the house.

Oyna turned around to face the fishing village in the distance and sighed.

Her hands were fists but the feeling of her nails pinching her skin seemed to sooth her anger. She often did that even while sleeping.

Feeling frustrated she walks down the hill purposely stomping on the marshy grasslands to relieve her fury.

The wind was cold that day and as it blew in her face she used her fists to swipe the short dark brown hair away from her eyes. Her eyes were larger than others and dark, almost black to the eye when she wasn't standing in sunlight. As she was quite petite she had delicate features to accompany her face, a small thin nose and a small mouth that lay on her olive toned skin. She was an Easterling yet she was considered fairer than other women in her town mainly because of her slightly unusual features.

"Edgü… Edgü…where on earth would he be at this hour!" she spoke harshly as she squinted her eyes towards Lofutel, one of the many small fishing villages on the sea of Rhûn.

Down and down she stepped making sure to avoid all the small pools of mud scattered upon the marshy grass lands, even jumping a few larger ones as the splatters of muddy water decorated the end of her dress.

It wasn't very far from the small town of Reinebrilik where she lived with her aunt and her aunt's daughter Yilkiz, but as she gazed upon the sun starting to set on the horizon she quickened her step.

Almost running now she could clearly see the masses of woman fetching their children and the men loading their belongings into carts ahead as she jumped down the small mole hill.

Weaving in and out of the scattered crowds upon the grassland she directed her feet onto a large wooden bridge hoisted on huge wooden poles fixed beneath the water. It stretched out over a mile right past the edge of the sea and was a direct walkway branching off into smaller walkways where the different rows of old wooden fishing houses could be found crammed tightly together.

"Oyna!" Edgü cried, noticing her and making flamboyant hand jesters to follow him quickly.

Oyna saw him amidst a large group of people quite far down from where she was standing and tracing his body through the crowd saw him pushing passed his father to enter into the second walkway.

She ran as fast as she could pass the many rows of wooden houses until she came to the fourth house in the second row. She knocked on the door panting in exhaustion shouting, "Edgü! I'm here!"

Edgü hurriedly opened the door and jumped down the rotten wooden steps shouting "Here! Here!" while waving something in front of her.

It was a small black pouch which looked fairly familiar, but before she could think Edgü had shoved the bag into her hand and pushed her so hard she just about managed to regain balance and stand.

"Go…Go!" he said pushing her again and again until he saw her running towards the walkway bridge.

She ran fast, sprinting straight ahead until she was off the wooden bridge and back on grassland.

She continued ahead about to go up the small hill until out of nowhere two horses came charging towards her making her bolt backwards to avoid being crushed.

Falling to the ground she rolled to the side to see the horses run off in different directions as sounds of children screaming could be heard all around her.

The air became dense and helping herself up hastily became transfixed on a dark flying creature about to swoop down upon the village.

It was like nothing she had ever seen before and only the distant sound of Edgü shouting her name continued her focus on running forwards again.

She took a step forward but in that moment heard a most excruciating cry.

She stood pinning her hands over her ears but it was no use the sound was ripping through her mind. Trying to find a means of escape she stumbled slowly back towards the wooden bridge. Louder and louder the sound seemed to gain causing Onya to run back down the bridge unsure of whether or not she would jump into the sea herself.

The sound stopped for a split second before letting out another painful cry as the creature regained height and circled around the village again.

She collapsed on the edge of the bridge causing the little black pouch to fall out of her hand landing in the water. Still pressing her hands against her ears in agony she let out a scream until finally the creature swerved away and regained altitude towards the opposite direction.

Letting go of her ears she wiped the sweat from her forehead, breathing heavily and feeling sick.

"What was that?" she murmured looking out on the water as her eyes caught a glimpse of the floating pouch now drifting further away into the sea.  
_  
Oh no! I cannot lose this!_ she thought and slowly placed her feet into the water.

How deep the sea actually was she did not know but peering down into the dark water frightened her, it seemed endless.

There were many stories she heard as a young girl about the secrets of the sea, some of people going missing and some about spirits in the water. Her aunt never let her near the water until she was old enough to visit Edgü and her other cousins there, but even then she had never come in contact with the water.

Shaking her head to drown any disconcerting thoughts away she gently strides forwards and lowers herself into the water. Wiggling her feet as her hands still touch the edge of the bridge she tries reaching out for the pouch but it is still too far.

In desperation she cups one of her hands and in a plowing motion tries dragging the water in towards her in hope that the pouch would follow, but to her dismay the pouch floats away further and begins to sink.

Hectically peering down as closely as possible to try and catch sight of where the pouch may be was hopeless, nothing could be seen in this dark water. The only way to know for sure would be to dive under and try to retrieve it somehow, but there was a problem - she could not swim.

"I can do this, I can do this!" she said aloud giving herself encouragement. If this wasn't important Ada would never let her come out during this hour she thought and though feeling reluctant she held her nose, released her other hand and now was fully immersed in the water.

Struggling almost immediately to get back to the surface she punches the water furiously but all her body does is sink further and further down into the water. Her legs wiggle tirelessly but no ground could be felt beneath her feet, the water was deep indeed - so deep she knew surely she would drown.

Still struggling for breathe she opens her eyes in a jolt of panic to see nothing but a big ball of blue light flickering in front of her.

Scared and frightened she tries to push the light away but it doesn't move, instead it comes closer giving off a radiant warmth. Still wiggling and struggling to reach the surface her hand goes through the blue ball suddenly releasing a multitude of sounds…voices!

Voices everywhere, voices surrounding her head, voices in her ears, then suddenly a single withered but kind voice.

"Dera…" the man's voice whispered.

"Mithrandir…Estel…Estel" the voice spoke louder and louder swimming round and round her head.

"MITHRANDIR!" the voice bellowed in a furious deep booming voice surging a great fear in Oyna's body as she tried to wave the sounds away frantically with her hands.

Mustering the last might of energy left in her right arm she hits the blue ball making the voice disappear completely, silence fills her mind now and in her hand an object she felt.

Grabbing her neck with her free hand in desperation she begins to realize she no longer has the strength to swim up to the surface. Slowly losing consciousness she feels the waves beneath her pushing her further down to the bottomless pit of her soon death.

Eyes closing she feels waves of unevenness in the water as what seemed like a being grabbing her waist plummeted her forcefully to the surface.

Regaining consciousness she opens her eyes in panic coughing furiously as water leaves her lungs and throat.

Coughing in agony her eyes lay upon the many shoes of people crowding around her whispering and murmuring to each other.

Looking to her side sits Edgü completely drenched in water as she continues to choke on more water.

"Oyna, are you alright?" Edgü says gently patting her back.

" I…I…." Onya coughs again struggling to breathe.

"Give her some room for goodness sake!" Edgü yells as the crowd disperses slowly.

Looking at her again he continues, "What happened, why were you in the water?"

"Mith…Mith…randir…" she says between deep breaths.

"What?" Edgü questions her confusingly.

Slowly opening her hand she sees a gleaming gold pin shaped and detailed as a single feather.

Edgü noticing cries, "Your mother's pin, don't you recognize it Oyna?"

"I need to find Mithrandir!" Oyna yells grasping his shirt collar as rage fills her eyes.


End file.
